


Paul wants a puppy

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Desus - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet Daryl, Sweet love, darus - Freeform, paul wants a puppy, petshop, pug, puppy, they adopt a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Daryl and Paul visit the pet shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on Tumblr whee Daryl and Jesus adopt a puppy but there was no actually fanfiction about it and I couldn't find any so I thought.... Why not? So I made one. I hope you enjoy!

  
They sat in their car front of the pet shop. Paul looked outside of the window, seeing glorious sun shining and not single cloud in the air.

"We're gonna adopt a puppy" Paul said happily, mostly to himself.

"We're here just to look, dumbass" Daryl muttered, resting his wrists on the steering wheel. "That's deal, rememba?"

Paul shot his eyes to look at his partner. "Okay, that hurt a little" he said, playfully holding his hand on his heart, making a frowny face.

Daryl just huffed and rolled his eyes. But Paul started smiling again, getting excited to see lot of puppies. They stepped out of the car, walked into the shop. Smell of pet food and different animal scents filled both of their noses, making Daryl's face wrinkle a bit but Paul didn't seem to care.

They walked through the aquariums and fishes, Daryl stopped to look at pet tarantula.

"How 'bout a tarantula?" he asked. "It'd be badass"

"No" Paul said firmly and shook his head, grabbing Daryl's arm to pull him away from the spider.

Daryl playfully smacked Paul's hand away, following the smaller man to the back of the shop where they kept the puppies that were for adoption.

"Oh my, they are so cute" Paul said as he saw them.

A half smile appeared on Daryl's face as he saw how excited his partner was. He watched how Paul kneeled down and stood back up, petted and scratched every puppy he saw, twice actually, telling how adorable they all were and how he wanted to take them all.

Paul stopped his round of petting on a small, black pug. The dog kept licking Paul's fingers, pushing his head against his hand. "Hey, puppy" Paul cooed.

Paul kept smiling brightly. "Hey, do you wanna come home with us?"

"Don't even think 'bout it" Daryl said but Paul was too focused on the puppy to pay attention on the older man.

"I think you are coming with us!" Paul picked the animal up, carefully kept her in his arms. "Daryl, please"

Daryl folded his arms around his chest, not saying a word but only glaring at Paul.

Paul walked closer, shoving the puppy in front of Daryl's face. "But she is so cute. We need this puppy"

"We don't _need_ a puppy. It is gonna just shit everywhere, it will smell and bark-"

"Daryl" Paul cut him off. " _She_ "

Daryl kept glaring, shutting his mouth. He looked at he puppy, her dark sparkling eyes looking right back at him.

"I will train her well. You are gonna love her"

 

  
********************************************

 

  
Eventually they left the pet shop. Time rolled quickly and soon it was dark in Georgia.

Daryl was lazily sitting on the couch, the pug on his chest. She kept licking his wrist as Daryl petted the new puppy he owned. Paul walked to the living room, seeing the man with his puppy. Paul smiled. He sat down next to Daryl, also petting the new family member. The dog tried to bite Paul's fingers but ended only nibbling on them.

"I told you" Paul said.

"Shu' up" Daryl muttered.

Paul chuckled. "We still need a name for her"

Daryl was quiet for a moment, but then he said "Rambo"

"We are not going to name our puppy ' _Rambo_ ', she is a fine girl"

Daryl chuckled a bit, totally loving the small animal on his chest. "Fiona?"

Paul smiled even more. "Yes. Hey, Fiona"


End file.
